


Uneasy Is The Head That Wears The Crown

by frank1994



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also bad grammar i'm not a native speaker, but he's still the sweet man we know and love, i know this is dumb but i started writing it unironically and i couldn't take my mind off it, it will be angsty in the future, luke is raised by darth vader and paplatine as a prince au, mand'alor din djarin, pls the other fic i wrote was super brief and in a very obscure fandom i know it's bad, prince luke can be a little vain ... as a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frank1994/pseuds/frank1994
Summary: Imperial Crown Prince Luke Amidala Naberrie would've never tought that a king covered from head to toe in beskar and his green magical child will change his life forever.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. The Prince in the Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate timeline in which Luke was adopted by Palpatine as the Heir of the Empire and Din finds Grogu and the darksaber much earlier. So yes, canon does not exist here.
> 
> I always envisioned Palpatine's court as very strict YET splendid and somptuous, a combination of the Spanish Habsburg court and Louis XIV's Versailles, despite the brief glimpses we saw in the canon, which showed darkness and severity.

"Alas, boy, we've all been waiting for you" the hooded, grotesquely wrinkled old man sneered.

Faint, mocking chuckles from the eager-to-please courtiers filled the sombre throne room. Ever since Lord Vader brought him to Coruscant they disliked the golden haired youth intensely for his demeanour, totally unsuitable for a future Lord of the Sith and ruler of the Galaxy.The Emperor himself was obviously enjoying the uncomfortable atmosphere he created for his ward and heir although at the end of the day he only wished for him to follow his father’s footsteps to the Dark Side.

"Here I am, Your Majesty" the small framed Prince replied. "I came as soon as..."

"I think you know the reason why I summoned you here" the Emperor continued, stern and cruel. "I've heard what happened. What were you thinking, you foolish boy?!?!? A traitor attempts to assassinate you in your own quarters and you just... spared her life and let her go?!?!?!?"

"Your Majesty, I don't want to be compliant in any uncessarry bloodshed! It's not..."

The Emperor roared with laughter and all the courtiers joined him. The prince just kept looking at the ornate floor, hoping that no one would notice the embarrassment he felt. He would've preffered to be swallowed whole by the sarlacc and digested slowly for the rest of his pathetic life than stay there anymore. But he had to do that. For his Father, who would've been terribly disappointed if he was there and not away waging war in the Outer Rim.

"One day, I will be no more" the Emperor began, switching to a more serious tone. "And how will you be able to rule over the Galaxy if you keep on with this behavior? When will you stop acting like your foolish mother and join your Father and I as Lords of the Sith?" For a second, Palpatine's tone was grandfatherly. "Boy, you are so talented! Your connection with the Force, your swordmaship... it's such a pity for such a talent to go to waste. So I expect that the next time you will not fail."

"I will do my best, Your Majesty" the fair haired prince replied, reluctantly.

"And I require you to take your duties as my ward and heir seriously! I'm too advanced in age to waste my energy on those frivolities, but they are still important for the Empire to endure and show its diplomatic power. So retire to your quarters and get prepared for hosting our guests tonight!"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I will do my very best, I promise you!"

"Don't try. Just do it!"

Luke tried to empty his mind of all the negative thoughts, but by the time he entered his suite of rooms he was again in despair. Yes, the previous interaction between Emperor and his Heir was actually one of the milder ones they had, but these scoldings were so often that he just couldn't bear them anymore. Nothing he does is ever right from the old man's point-of-view! At least when his Father was there he always stepped in and defended him. For such an insolence the Emperor had every right to execute both of them, but everyone, including Palpatine himself, knew that this empire would've been nothing without Vader and if someone dared to harm Luke he would destroy them.

"I should consider myself so lucky, I’m one of the most privileged persons in the galaxy, I have no right complaining about anything when there’s still slavery in the Outer Rim. I should be grateful that I have all these fineries at the tip of my fingers while others go to sleep hungry." he told himself while brushing his wonderful golden locks. Although he enjoyed the ritual of getting dressed and painted for these official ocassions, as they offered a distraction from his thoughts, he never liked these gatherings. They were always a mean for the Emperor to make his guests feel small and the young prince knew that tonight would not be different. All those “peace negotiations” ended in declarations of war.

"I wonder who's turn is now..." the prince thought while he applied white paint on his face. "Whoever they are, I feel so sorry for the poor sod already..."

Just as he applied a sharp, short straight red line from his cupid's bow to the bottom of his lower lip, he heard a shattering noise coming from the other room, followed by a confused "muh?!?". The young prince quickly rose from his vanity to inquire on the source of the sound.

"Oh, you poor little thing!" he exclaimed, as he saw the cutest little creature. A tiny child, a baby even, looked confused at a smashed antique. As he heard Luke's voice, he turned to him and his big ears peaked. The adorable green toddler smiled at the young man and that made his heart melt. At the top of that he also felt a very peculiar connection with the tiny Child, one he felt only when he was alone with Lord Vader.

"Such a lovely little boy you are!" the prince said as he picked the Child up. The baby cooed and immediately tried to get hold of one of the eye-catching jewelry Luke was wearing. "Are you lost... Grogu? Is that your name? That's what the Force tells me."

The Child cooed, and Luke knew that it meant that he was both surprised to hear his name and that he lost his way in the vast palace.

"Don't worry, little one, we'll find your...."

Luke couldn't finish his sentence as a fully armoured person stormed into the room and before he could react he snatched the Child from his arms and left as quickly as he arrived, leaving the young prince perplexed and worried for the adorable little creature. What if Grogu was hiding from that armoured figure and he failed him? But at the same time the Child didn't seem scared, actually he let out a coo that expressed the fact that he was delighted to see that person. It was getting late anyway and he should finish his routine before his aide arrived.

By the time he entered the immense ballroom, all the notables were already there. Luke knew that even if his entrance was not announced all the eyes would’ve still been on him. He stood out even in that sea of peculiarly dressed characters with his grace, beauty and most of all, his warm, compassionate aura. But he could never indulge in the positive attention and admiration he was receiving from everyone in the room because the court etiquette said that it was prohibited for anyone to speak to him or the Emperor unasked. Needless to say, our young Prince was afraid that he would get another scolding from his guardian if he would’ve tried to befriend anyone, but to intrude even deeper in his feelings, he was afraid of coming across as awkward due to his lack of interaction with people his age.

As he walked through the sea of courtiers he spotted, out of all people, the same fully armored figure that “stole” the Child from his arms. Now he could see him in his full splendor: a fine figure, somewhat taller than the rather diminutive prince, armor made out of the purest beskar the galaxy had ever seen, and a small, closed satchel hanging from his belt. Luke immediately saw the Child’s familiar little face peaking out of the bag, eyeying the servers who walked among the guests carrying plates with appetisers.

“Pray tell, who is that person, covered from head to toe in beskar?” the curious young Prince asked his aide.

“He’s the ruler of Mandalore, Your Imperial Highness.” the answer came. “Mand’alor they call him. A first rate warrior, adored by his people, feared by his enemies…”

“I’m going to introduce myself to him!” Luke interrupted his aide, walking away before the stiff officer could protest.

The young prince hurried enthusiastically towards the Mand’alor, glad that he got the ocassion to see the lovely little green Child again. Also, he felt strangely drawn towards the king in the shining beskar armour, who just stood there awkwardly among all those courtiers. Luke saw in him someone with whom he could bond over the uneasiness they both felt in those social situations. He said, confidently, with a bright smile, after a graceful curtsey:

“Your Majesty, I am so glad to be finally acquainted with you! I am…”

“I know who you are” the Mand’alor cut him off, sternly. “ You are the Crown Prince of the Galactic Empire and an enemy of Mandalore. I do not want to talk with you.”

Luke felt suddenly disheartened. Of course, why should he want to have anything to do with him. After all, the Empire was the root cause of most of Mandalore’s problems, it was only logical that the Mand’alor would not harbour warm feelings towards him. He also knew that the general opinion on him in the galaxy was that he was a spoiled brat who only cared about expensive fabrics and his looks. This misconception hurt Luke, but he couldn’t blame anyone for feeling this way about him.

“Oh… I’m sorry, Your Majesty…” it’s all he could say before he rushed to his comfort space. He felt so ashamed that he wished he could instantly dissappear. For once in his life he gathered enough courage to try and befriend someone and he got flatly refused.

As he sat on the edge of the small balcony adjacent to the ballroom that only he knew, he heard some movement and soon after, a familiar voice, but this time in a different tone.

“Uhhhhh…. Prince…. Your Highness… Your Imperial Highness...”

“Oh, it’s you, your Majesty!” Luke said in a faint voice, turning towards the Mand’alor.

“The kid… got sad when you left.” the Mand’alor continued, in a softer voice. “Thank you for taking care of him when he got lost. He’s quite a handful.”

The Child, now out of the satchel, cooed happily at Luke, something that made the young prince feel insantly more at peace.

“Oh.. you have nothing to thank me for…It was my pleasure, he is such a lovely little man and it was for just a couple of minutes, anyway!”

The imposing Mandalorian, with Grogu in his arms, took a seat next to Luke.

“Your Highness, you don’t understand. Well, maybe I shouldn’t tell you this, but there’s a reason why I kept him hidden at the party. I appreciate that you didn’t do him any harm.”

“You don’t have to explain anything, Your Majesty.” Luke said while caressing the Child’s fuzzy little head. “I think I know what you mean… Order 66… the Inquisitors… We talked a bit through the Force.”

The Prince made a long pause, as if to gather his toughts.

“If I weren’t Darth Vader’s son and the Emperor’s adopted heir I would’ve been in the same situation. A Force user who is not a Sith. I would never turn him in, or any other Force user in our situation.”

For a few seconds the only sound the three of them heard were the Mand’alor’s muffled breath.

“I… didn’t know that” he said. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier… Grogu was right… maybe you’re not like your father and Palpatine. You see… the kid… told me in his own way that you were actually a nice person.”

The young Prince blushed and let out a smile so bright that could be comparable only to the stars on the night sky above them. Grogu continued to coo hapily, munching on some small food he stole.

“How long are you staying here?” Luke asked, genuinely curious, hoping that they would meet again.

“I do not know… It depends on how soon the Emperor will declare war on Mandalore. It may be tomorrow, it may be weeks, all I know is that it’s bound to happen.”

The young Prince was again uncomfortable, thinking about all the hurt his father caused in the galaxy with his warmongering.

“I am so sorry for everything, I actually… don’t have any political power, I’ve seen countless of states disappearing in this way and I couldn’t do anything. It’s a horrible feeling… feeling this useless…”

The Mand’alor felt absolutely horrible, knowing that his realm is bound to be conquered by the Empire. The only two things he cared about were his kingdom and his small son and that realisation hit him very hard. He was glad he had the helmet on so the Prince would not see the pained expression on his face. He still had his doubts about the young man but at the same time he seemed sincere and the way he held Grogu on his lap was endearing. “The kid would’ve known if he was lying, he can usually feel that.”

A pause. The only thing they could hear was the music in the adjacent room. Suddenly the Mand’alor rose up and asked the Prince:

“Your Highness, may I have this dance?”


	2. The Heir of Mandalore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke receives a surprise guest early in the morning.

Luke returned to his quarters that night absolutely estatic. Despite having a rocky start, that night with the Mand’alor was the most fun he had in ages! They danced, talked about sweet nothings and had a few more drinks than they should’ve had. “How am I supposed to sleep NOW?” he told himself as he took off his ceremonial clothes and changed into his silk pyjamas. His feet hurt and he was quite tipsy so that was an unfounded worry and he fell asleep as soon as he lay his soft golden hair on the pillow.

Was he in love with the Mand’alor? It was too soon to tell, both of them were not the kind to fall at first sight, but they were for sure already quite fond of eachother. The young Prince could not wait to see the Mand’alor again and he wondered if his knight in shining beskar armor felt the same. He was so glad that he finally made a friend! And that absolutely adorable green child of his, oh, how dear he was to Luke, only after a few hours of taking care of him!

He almost couldn’t recognise himself when he saw his reflection in the mirror the next morning. His beautiful curls were messy, some remains of the make up he wore the previous night were still there, smudged, but… his smile was bright, brighter than the two suns of Tatooine. He couldn’t help giggling while brushing his hair into place, wondering why was he so lightheaded and distracted. No, no, no, that couldn’t have happened, he only knew the man for a few hours, it was too soon for him too fall… no… not after Biggs.

As he was having his breakfast in his drawing room, to his surprise and delight, the Mand’alor, like before, hurried into his room and after he checked if anyone else was there he said gravely:

“Can you take care of him? For a few hours until the first day of negotiations is over?”

Then Luke observed the Mand’alor’s bag and Grogu’s long yet delicate ears. He smiled warmly at the armoured man and he replied:

“Oh, why even ask, it would be a great pleasure! He has definitely won my heart yesterday!”

“He has this effect on most people” the Mand’alor completed, with warmth in his voice. “Please… try to hide him from your retinue… You’re the only person that I feel that I can trust here.

Luke’s cheeks started burning when he heard that he was, in the monarch’s eyes, someone trustworthy. He gently took Grogu out of the Mand’alor’s leather bag and snuggled him in his arms. He lovingly tickled his chubby chest area and playfully replied:

“Do not worry, Your Majesty, we’re going to have so much fun! You see, I have a lovely astromech droid… and a lothcat… he won’t get bored, that’s for sure!”

The young Prince could feel that the Mand’alor, inside his beskar armour was panicking.

“Better keep him away from those!” he said while gently touching Grogu’s forehead with his helmet.

And then he left, as sudden as before.

“Your dada is so rude!” Luke told Grogu jokingly while pouring a cup of tea for the little one. “Wouldn’t even say goodbye! Did you have anything to eat today?”

The Child let out a sad little coo, which the young Prince translated as a “no”. He might’ve been lying, but there was no chance he would let that child go hungry.

“Then do not worry, little one!” he reasurred the tiny creature as he took out a clean plate. “What would you like, scrambled eggs, m-maybe some milk…?”

“Froggies” a sweet, toddler-like voice said in his head.

“Frogs?” the Prince repeated. Grogu smiled brightly as a repsonse. “You sure are a peculiar little boy! No problem, Artoo, can you please bring some froggies for the young gentleman?”

The little droid beeped angrily, something that Luke did not took seriously, as the machine was notoriously foul-mouthed.

“Artoo, there’s a child here, mind your language!” the youth said, laughing. “Come on Artoo, be a nice little doid, you know I have to keep my eyes on him! I promised the Mand’alor…”

The droid beeped in a “fine, I’ll do it!” way and left in pursue for some delicacies for the little prince of Mandalore. But mere seconds afterwards the two of them heard a loud “grrrrrrrrrrr” coming from Luke’s bedroom and so he knew that his dear loth cat was awake. However, Grogu started cooing worringly and looked like he was about to cry.

“Awww, little one, do not worry, it’s just my cat.” the young Prince said, trying to calm him down. “She’s a sweetheart, she wouldn’t even hurt a fly!” But everything was in vain as, when the loth cat made her appeareance, the little child was more scared than ever. Luke’s heart was breaking seeing the small green creature in this state and he wished there was something he could to except cradling him in his arms and wishpering “shhhhhhhh”. Meanwhile the galactic feline snuggled around the prince’s leg and meowed lazily, demanding to be fed.

“Aghhh you two!” he whined, while trying to position Grogu safely in his lap and to pour blue milk for his cat. “See, she’s just a lazy old cat, she only wants to eat, sleep and to receive pats. Nothing to be scared about!” he assured the Child, while putting the saucer on the floor and gently caressing the animal’s head, receiving a grateful purr in return. Grogu, holding the finger of Luke’s free hand, seemed more calm now. He helped the little one take a sip of tea and the young prince never felt so content, this domestic scenario filled his heart with so much joy and comfort that he wish he could’ve held that dear, adorable child in his arms for ages.

But at the same time his heart was filled with worry for the Child’s father. Heaven knows what the Mand’alor was going through with the Emperor. From other negociations he’s heard… stories that involved emotional and physical torture, hostage taking or even straight up assassinations. While he was lost in tought, he heard Artoo’s loud beeps, coming in with a plate full of the most delicious frogs for the beautiful babe.

Before Luke could react, a frog flew right in the boy’s hand and he quickly gulped it.

“NO NO NO, Grogu, you can’t just eat a frog like that… just wait, let me cut it into tiny pieces, your tummy will hurt if you just swallow them whole.”

The looked worried and impatient, as the young prince took the plate with the frogs from his sight and started cutting them with much care and gentleness. “Muh???!!” he cooed sadly while his ears went down. However, the wait was not as long as he expected, as Luke started making a movement with the fork that resembled airloops.

“Grogu… there is a wee little tie fighter which wants to enter the hangar.” he told the baby in a playful tone. To the Child’s amusement, he started immitation the sharp sound those starships made and the little boy waited patiently to munch the bite when it “landed” in his mouth.

Luke had no choice but to take Grogu with him to the gym. Thankfully it was his own private space and nobody was allowed to enter without his permission. He was just worried about Grogu getting bored while he was training and meditating. But he just couldn’t leave the child unsupervised.

“That’s right, little one, sit here and be still, unless you’re in danger. Sleep if you can” the young prince said to the little toddler, placing him gently on the bench. “Do not hesitate to tell me if you need something.”

Grogu nodded like the polite child he was.

“That’s great!” Luke said, carefully patting him on the head. “You’re such a good little child, aren’t you?”

The Prince sat on the floor and moved his legs in a meditating position. He felt it harder to concentrate than usual, as Grogu’s eyes were fixed on him, fascinated that his new babysitter was levitating. Soon, the droid, the wodden practice swords, and even the bench on which the Child was sitting were lifted in the air. After a few moments Luke gently let everything down and smiled lovingly when he saw Grogu’s puzzled little face.

“Did you like it, kiddo?” he said, crouching down to his level.

The Child said nothing, he just immitated Luke’s posture gravely and to the prince’s surprise, he felt the Force flowing through Grogu’s puny body. Artoo beeped alarmed as he was lifted in the air once again, but the youth didn’t care – he was way too shocked by how powerful the Child was, a mere toddler and he could already lift objects while meditating! Even he had to use the Force to counter being levitated. When the spell was over, Grogu started panting and proptly fell asleep. Luke lovingly cradled him in his arms and decided that for one day he can skip training and focus on that wonderful magical child.

By the time Grogu woke up, carefully covered in the softest blankets, it was already late afternoon. Luke already changed in his eveningwear and the little diamond stars he put in his hair sparkled brightly with the sunset shining on them.

“Did you have a nice nap, little one?” he asked the Child, taking a seat by his bedside and gently caressing his tiny face. The baby, still sleepy, sketched an earnest little smile and rose one of his arms to touch the prince’s hand. Luke was so impressed by that little gesture that he felt his eyes swelling up with tears. “You truly are the loveliest little boy!” he said while taking the Child’s chubby little hand and kissing it.

The Mand’alor returned not long afterwards. He found his dear son and the Crown Prince staring at the sunset, bathed in the tangerine sunlight. When he heard the Mandalorian’s footsteps, Luke turned his head, his curls bouncing beautifully and his hair decorations glittering. But nothing was as bright as the light in Grogu’s eyes when he saw his father!

“Here he is!” the Prince declared gleefuly, holding the toddler up like a trophy. “He’s happy, well fed, he had a nap… And he is so well behaved, I almost want to keep him!”

The Mand’alor just stood there, in awe of that entire scenery. On one hand, he was almost… jealous… his son looking safe and warm in another person’s arms, but at the same time – how kind, how warm, how ethereal the Prince was! He had never seen such a beautiful human being! And how gentle and careful he was with his tiny child! The Mandalorian was froze in the middle of the chamber, glad that the helmet was covering his face, until Luke handled Grogu to his arms.

“T-thank you very much, Your Highness!” he finally said, his voice trembling.

“Please, it was my pleasure! We’re great friends already, Grogu and I!” Luke answered “Feel free to leave him in my care everytime you need it!”

Then, a long, uncomfortable pause followed. The Prince was playing with his hair and the Mand’alor held the Child tight to his chest. The athmosphere was extremely tense.

“Will Your Majesty like to… you know… attend court with me this evening? Spending last night with you was an absolute delight… Of course, if you’re not too tired…”

Luke could hear the wheels turning in the Mandalorian’s head.

“I am sorry… Today was a strange day.. disheartening you may say… I’d like to have some time alone with my son. Again… I am sorry… I am just exhausted.”

Luke couldn’t hide his disappointment. He understood the Mand’alor’s reasoning but at the same time he wanted to spend more time with that charming little clan. He dressed up as the most chaming prince the galaxy’s ever seen for nothing!

“Do not worry, Your Majesty, I understand. Please take care of yourself and the Child! Have a nice evening!”

After the Mand’alor left, Luke already changed into his pyjamas. There was no way he would’ve went to court in that state and didn’t care if the Emperor summoned him the next day for his daily scolding. He felt useless, he couldn’t help the Mand’lor, nor his son and on top of that it was clear for him, from his body language, that the former didn’t like him. If he did, he would’ve at least stayed for dinner! His only solace was the dear little cat who crept into his arms and like that, he fell asleep.

In his quarters, the Mand’alor held his dear child close to his chest, as he lay awake thinking about the worst. The negociations were tough and he was not a diplomat by charcter. The only thing he was grateful for was that he managed to survive without a war declaration, but he was worried that he might be bacstabbed during the night. Yes, he had heard the stories. He was so overwhelmed that he even forgot about how much of an impression the Prince had on him earlier that evening. Well, until he remembered that he had to leave Grogu with him the next morning again and then promptly fell asleep, thinking about those two blue eyes which shone like sapphires.


End file.
